


The Wisest Choice

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [17]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Needles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Fresh out of Vault 101, you're all on your own. That turns out to be your first downfall on a day that starts out well enough but rapidly gets worse.





	The Wisest Choice

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS CAREFULLY!!

Wandering alone in the Wasteland was boring, lonesome, and, most of all, dangerous. You quickly realized the latter just hours after stumbling outside the safe confines of Vault 101. 

It was a sunny day, with the light nearly blinding you. You stood outside the vault opening and took everything in, from the dead and crippled trees over the withered and poor excuses of clusters of grass to the desolate, brown ground.

It was such a contrast to the sky that was bright blue and free of skies, and you spent at least a few minutes marveling at the sight before you. A few times in that span of time, it seemed like the wisest choice to hurry the fuck back inside the Vault and await help.

But if there was something you weren’t, it was a coward, and only a coward hid.

So, naturally, you hoisted up your BB gun in preparation. You might not know much about the Outdoors, but you weren’t stupid – there was a reason people hid in the Vaults instead of living in the free. That could only mean the Outdoors were difficult or dangerous.

You moved slowly at first, whirling about at every little sound that seemed unnatural to your unnaturally limited knowledge of sounds. You only knew what you had heard in the Vault, and that was mostly voices – usually loud ones, at that – and clutter of cutlery.

So, when the wind howled in the trees and made the branches groan and screech, you swirled around to find the culprit, only to find the culprit was a long dead tree.

This happened many times before you learned to categorize the sound as ‘not a danger’. The same couldn’t be said for what you discovered next – a group of people with what looked like huge, disfigured bear walking behind them.

Your gut said something was off, and you looked around to find somewhere to hide. Whether or not you had been seen was unclear to you, and out of instinct, you crouched and started stepping backwards.

“Hey, you!”

_Fuck_.

Pretending you hadn’t heard them, you stood up and just bolted.

“Bayro, after them!” you heard one of them shout, and then there were thunderous footsteps somewhere behind you, mixed with a sharp, wheezing breath and loud grunts.

You didn’t get far before you were pushed on the ground by your attacker, and you shrieked loudly – not a very manly sound, but right now, you couldn’t be _paid_ to care how your voice sounded. You gripped your BB gun tighter and tried to aim it at your attacker – a heavily mutated bear – but it was too close.

With your heart pounding aggressively somewhere near your throat, you realized you were probably going to die right here, right now.

The bear was hideous – big and disfigured to the point it was just barely discernible as a bear. The eyes were milky white – was it blind, surviving solely on sound and smell? – and the teeth big and yellow, dripping with saliva and blood as it opened its mouth, roaring loudly in your face. It had two small ears, one on either side of its massive face, and the snout was long and equipped with what must be a pair of _very_ sensitive nostrils.

The forelegs were long and looked more like arms, keeping the bear’s terrifying face slightly at distance. Turning your head to see where the humans were, you also noticed its paws – big as your head and with horrendously long claws. It appeared to have five toes on each paw. On the arms were lengthy but coarse-looking hair.

“Good job, Bayro!”

One of the humans had reached you and now stood above you, petting the bear and looking down at you. You could hear approaching footsteps, quick and light but distinguishable human; enough of your childhood had been spent anxiously listening to footsteps to learn which meant trouble and which were good.

The human wasn’t pretty; his grin was full of rotting, yellow teeth, and he appeared very filthy and unkempt, with long brown hair that missed chunks here and there. His armor didn’t appear very sturdy, and you cursed to yourself; if only you had tried to fight back at the first sign of combat…

Granted, a BB gun didn’t have a lot of firepower, but maybe it would have been enough to prove yourself a difficult target.

All the thinking was for naught, though; you were caught under a mutated bear that seemed to react to its name, and its humans gathered around you. It was a group of five people, and one looked more untidy and disheveled than the other. Four of them were men, while the last, a woman, seemed to be the leader; her armor was tougher, and while she was far from fat or just chubby, she had a little more meat on her sides, indicating she got the most or the best food.

As they just stared down at you and didn’t outright hurt you, your attention was brought back to your aching lungs and aggressively beating heart which hadn’t slowed down or moved towards its center in your chest. Your head spun, and you felt sick.

A feeble “P-please don’t hurt me,” left your lips, and, as if on cue, they all leaned their heads back and laughed. It was a hideous sound, rough and raw around the edges and it sounded like what rubbing your skin with sandpaper must have felt like. You didn’t know what ‘sandpaper’ was, but stories from long ago had made you believe it must be highly uncomfortable to rub against your skin.

“Oh, don’t worry, sweet thing,” the woman said, and the laughter died instantaneously when she opened her mouth, “ _we_ won’t hurt you. Bayro, on the other hand…” She trailed off while looking at the bear. Its maw was dripping with saliva, and some of the fluid landed on your face. It stunk and was sticky, and when you tried rubbing it away, it only seemed to seep deeper into your skin.

The bear growled, and the sound sent shivers down your spine, making your heart beat at double speed.

“I don’t have anything,” you said, voice quiet and weak with fear and panic, “please, I just got out of the Vault!”

“A vault dweller, huh? Welcome to the Wasteland, kiddo,” the woman jeered, and her minions laughed again before one of them turned to the bear, Bayro.

“Want a treat?” he cooed to the animal, and it growled again, but this time, it sounded… different. Excited? Could a – mutated – bear be excited? Whether it could or not, that was exactly what it sounded like.

“Please, I’ll do anything!” you cried out and tried crawling backwards and away, but the second you made to move, the bear placed a giant paw on your chest. You could feel the massive claws through the thin Vault suit, and another shiver wrecked your body.

“I advise you to lay still; the more you move and thrash about, the more it’ll hurt. Consider this your only warning.” The woman’s words made fear grip your heart firmly, and panic made your throat tight, a combination of the two making it hard to breathe.

The man kept cooing softly to the bear, and in a fit of desperation, you tried kneeing the animal in the stomach.

The only thing you achieved was hurting your knee; while the animal’s stomach was softer than the rest of its sturdy and solid body, it was still hard.

But for the moment, it didn’t seem to care; it appeared to enjoy the soft cooing and the gentle words whispered to it, and you wondered what the hell was going on.

When you felt something heavy against your shin, you automatically looked down, and what you saw terrified you more than the five humans and the bear _combined_.

Between the bear’s hindlegs hung a long, slim cock. From your awkward position, it didn’t look much thicker than your own wrist, and while you were pretty well endowed yourself, this bear beat you by probably half a foot, if not more. It was a deep pink, with faint green blotches here and there, making it look rotten.

You might not be the sharpest tool in the shed – one of your favorite expressions surviving from before The Great War – but you did know what was going to happen next.

“No,” you whispered, fear and panic making your voice tremble, “no, no no no no, please no!” The humans merely laughed, the woman the loudest, and the bear grunted and pawed at your suit. The claws easily slashed long tears in the fabric, and from there, it was only a matter of time before the animal stripped you naked.

As you feared, it didn’t take long.

With nothing but mockingly thin strips of clothing on your slender body, you started shivering. Partly from fear, partly from the cold; it was chiller out here than in the Vault.

“Look at his pathetic little cock,” you heard one of the men mumble, and blood rushed to your face.

With your hands, you tried to cover yourself, but it was futile; the bear easily swept your hands away, creating long gashes on the back of your hands and stretching to your wrists and forearms. Blood immediately started seeping, and nausea kicked in – you had never liked the sight of your own blood, was a sure sign that something was wrong.

And oh, how wrong everything was right now.

“Please don’t do this, I’ll do anything you wish!” But your plea fell on deaf ears, and the humans kept laughing while the bear started rolling its pelvis, and you felt its cock grind against your legs, making you shiver and the nausea grow stronger.

Your skin crawled, and your heart seemed to have stopped beating altogether.

“Poor itty-bitty vault dweller, out in the big and dangerous Wasteland all on his own,” the woman sneered and took a few steps forward, ending by your head. You looked up at her, and it was clear that the radiation and survival had been decaying her body for a while. Her face was sunken in, with eyes popping slightly out of their sockets and cheeks that were hollow and created a skeleton-like face. Her teeth were yellow like the bear’s, and several of them were missing. Long, auburn hair hung on the sides of her face, looking dead and unkempt.

The way she stood, her hair created long curtains on either side of her face and made her look even more skeletal. You shivered, this time solely in fear.

She crouched down and lifted out a small jar from her bag that you just now noticed. The jar had a transparent orange color, and you heard something rattle around within it.

“This will boost your endurance and strength,” she explained while unscrewing the lid and shaking out a few pills into her hand. Not trusting her, you shook your head furiously and kept your mouth tightly shut.

No way you were going to ingest something you didn’t know what was, let alone something given to you by a stranger with a mutated bear at her service!

“Come on, sweetie, open wide,” she cooed and grabbed your face, squeezing your cheeks tightly. You glared up at her but kept your mouth tightly shut.

She only managed to get the pills in your mouth when the bear bit your shoulder. The pain was immense, immediate, and piercing. You screamed and writhed, tried to kick the animal away, but it was no use. The animal was so much stronger and bigger than you, plus it was currently lodged tightly in your shoulder.

Then there were pills in your mouth, tasting like absolute _shit_ , and then water that made them slide down your throat, and you knew it was too late.

“Bayro!” The bear let go the moment its name was spoken, and you whimpered loudly before coughing. The water wasn’t fresh and delicious like you were used to; it was almost dry and hard on your throat.

You tried curling on your side, but the mutated animal easily pushed you on your back. Faintly, as if they were far away, you heard the other humans laugh and cheer, and you glared over at them while the woman grinned down at you.

Through the nausea, pain, and fear paralyzing you, you heard her say “Should kick in soon,” before she waltzed back to her group, leaving you alone with the very excited bear.

With one unnaturally long foreleg, it pawed at your legs and managed to spread them, giving the men and woman another full view of your cock, and once more, laughter filled the air.

“So small and useless,” followed by “But see, it’s twitching; he must like what is going on, even if he doesn’t want to admit it,” from the woman, and you wanted to _scream_ in shame and frustration.

You _didn’t_ like this, you _didn’t_ want this to happen! If your body was reacting, it was only because you hadn’t gotten any action in the Vault and your body was starving for attention!

Mumbling reached your ears, but you couldn’t hear _what_ was being said, only that something _was_ being said, and you turned your head to look at the humans. They stood a few feet away, one of them holding a big needle. This was clearly the center of their argument.

You had absolutely no desire to know – needles were terrifying!

The bar growled and grunted before nudging your head with its own, and then it licked your throat. Its tongue was warm, wet, and big, and the saliva created an immediate itch on your skin, making you want to scratch it off.

Something that was much more immediate, though, was how its cock rubbed against your own. It made you shiver – _curse you, body!_ – and your cock twitch. The other cock was rough and warm against your own, and you closed your eyes as a pathetic whimper escaped you.

“Please don’t,” you whimpered, but of course, it was useless. The bear kept licking your throat and shoulder, tongue swiping away the streams of blood, and rolling its pelvis against you, rubbing your cocks together.

The more the bear thrust, the harder you got, and it didn’t take long before shameful sighs and stifled moans rolled past your dry lips.

“I knew he would like it.”

“And look, his cock ain’t that small after all!”

“But it doesn’t hold a candle to Bayro’s.”

“Oh yeah, for sure.”

The talk was loud and cheerful, and you were filled with shame at their words and how you reacted to the bear’s thrusts.

Slowly, but surely, you started feeling something. Something that wasn’t entirely fear, or panic, or shame, or embarrassment. It was a combination of all of them, plus something you didn’t want to acknowledge. Not when a bear was grinding against you and its owners were laughing at you.

It had to be the pills, it _had_ to!

But deep down, deeper than you wanted to admit, you knew that it couldn’t be the pills’ fault. Not entirely, at least.

You registered that you pleaded, but what you said was lost even to yourself as the bear’s cock pushed against your ass, and you gasped softly. You were sure you weren’t controlling your body as your legs spread and you lifted your hips, granting the hideous animal better access to your ass.

That was when something pointy was pressed against your shoulder, and you turned your head enough to see that it was the giant needle the humans had been talking about earlier.

“No,” you mumbled and shook your head, but it was no use; the needle was pressed into your shoulder, and almost immediately, you felt blissfully light and victorious, like nothing could get you down.

At the same time, you felt something wet against your entrance and looked down, only to see that the bear’s thick, dripping cock was pressing against your hole, and even though you weren’t ready to take it, it slid between your cheeks and the tip got caught in your hole, making you gasp.

“I’m… not ready,” you muttered and looked up at the bear, as if it was able to understand you, but nonetheless, you rolled your hips to try and get the bear’s cock inside you.

You knew it shouldn’t be possible; you had played with yourself countless times, fingering yourself, and you knew how much lube that took. It shouldn’t be possible that the bear produced enough fluids to lube you up properly!

‘But then again,’ you thought, ‘the animal was mutated to Hell and back, what dictated that it couldn’t produce its own lube?’

You begged that this was the case as the bear pressed harder against you, rolling its pelvis and roaring loudly, and you felt the sticky wetness cling to your entrance.

“Just relax, sweetie, and it’ll be alright,” the woman cooed. You sighed and closed your eyes, felt your muscles untense and your jaws go slack. It was hell to obey her, but you knew she was right.

The result was almost immediate; the moment you relaxed, the bear pressed inside, and while it was a painful stretch, it also felt _good_. You hated to even think such a thought, but it was true. The slow stretch, the painful burn, the shameful fact that you started _liking_ it, whether or not it was just your body starving for attention.

“Oi, look at him writhing like a worm, he’s definitely liking it!”

You couldn’t deny it anymore – your cock twitching and dripping, your lips spilling moan after moan, and your body trembling all over, there was no hiding that you were into it, and barely anything had happened.

The bear let out another growl and thrust its hips hard forward, forcing its cock deep inside you even though you weren’t at all prepared – or ready – for it. A scream escaped you, but it was drowned out by the people laughing at you and the bear growling and grunting, the only sign that you had screamed a painful soreness in your throat.

You closed your eyes and balled your hands into fists, waiting for the entire ordeal to be over with while a small part of you begged that it _wouldn’t_ be over so soon.

This part, of course, you tried to deny, tried shooing it away. But try as you might, you couldn’t.

The bear’s cock grew wetter and wetter and harder and harder inside you, and soon enough, the pain subsided – although not completely – and pleasure steadily began filling your body. The gruff fur rubbed against you, and you could smell dead, rotten meat from it, making you nauseous.

But try as you might, you couldn’t deny that you liked what was going on, and your body agreed. Your cock twitched and jerked, and your back arched every now and then, lifting off the ground to press closer against the mighty bear enjoying your body.

It let out growl after growl while thrusting deep inside you, and each thrust made you moan and, subsequently, want to die from shame.

The bear had stamina for days and kept fucking you for what felt like hours. It made your ass burn and sore, a dull ache setting in and provoking small tears in the corners of your eyes, threatening to spill. Whatever had been in the pills and the needle started wearing off, and the pain made a strong comeback, taking over your body and making you whimper.

With your bare hands, you tried to push the bear away, but to no avail – the bear didn’t as much as slow down, let alone stop its thrusts.

The humans had stopped laughing, and what they were doing now, you didn’t know. You couldn’t even see them anymore. Maybe they had left?

Your focus was brought back to the bear when it made a particularly loud roar, and it started thrusting harder and faster until it stopped, and you felt the creature’s cock start to swell. It grew wider and wider at the base, filling you to the max, and more.

It pushed forward a few final times before going rigid, and the swelling grew bigger.

The bear came, filling your body with a heavy load of cum that threatened to seep out; there was just so much of it. Your inner muscles squeezed tightly around the twitching, jerking cock that kept shooting out streams of cum, milking it completely dry.

The bear bellowed and thrust once, twice before letting out a gruff puff of breath and slumping down on top of you, and all air was knocked out of you.

That was when the humans decided to reappear. The leader crouched down beside your head and stroked your hair, cooing softly.

“Wasn’t that bad, was it?” she asked, and her voice was warm and smothering silk, making you feel sick to your very core. You tried squirming away, but the bear did an excellent job in pinning you down, not wanting to move.

“We knew you would end up enjoying it. And don’t worry, there won’t be lasting side-effects of the drugs. Not that we know of, anyway,” she added and started laughing like a maniac before she got up, patted the bear three times, and started wandering off, accompanied by her followers.

It didn’t take longer than a few minutes before the bear moved with a few grunts and pulled out of you with a wet, sickening sound. The knot had deflated, allowing for a relatively painless withdrawal, and the bear turned around to follow its leader, leaving you alone, naked, and defiled.

The wisest choice would definitely have been to hide in the Vault.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
